The End To A New Beginning
by ratingwriting
Summary: Set prior to the events of Resident evil 6. Melanie Bynes shall find herself walking in a difficult path, her life changing entirely. Is it for the good or the bad? Is she ready to face the harsh truth of reality? And how far is she willing to go, in order to find out the truth of what really happened?


Fate is like sitting in a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't like. It is funny and cruel at the same time. At first you think you know where you're heading, where you're going to end up and then one slip, one wrong step to tear it all down. That is where the cruelty of fate lies. It brings us to the unknown, the unrevealed, pushes us against our will into the dark path not knowing when it will stop or how far it will go. However without fate, without her guiding us, we wouldn't be the person we are today. Bring and unite us with the people we never thought would be standing here, side by side. And that is the funny part. We need fate, to guide us, to challenge us, to give us hope where no hope can be found. Most of all, fate is gratitude. Without fate I would not be who I am today, or be surrounded with the people I can truly call my family.

Before fate intervened and handed me her tangled red wire, I knew where I was going and who was going to be. A reporter, the voice for the people, with words as my sword and the truth as my shield against the corrupt, the injustice. But now... it became a distant dream, an echo. Before fate intervened and showed me the harsh reality about life, I thought I knew where I was going and who I thought I was going to be.

Fate is truly cruel and funny at the same time.

It was the end of my first year of college, and I was about to start my first step in to the "real" world. Well supposed to before everything happened. I had got an interning position at the local news station, along with my best friend Teressa who got an intern position at a stock firm. With both family happy and proud, as a celebration decided it was a good idea to leave the city and go on a small trip. Happy with the plan, the next weekend two families were at the station talking animatedly about their destination and what they were all going to do when they get there. I was discussing with Teressa about our plans when we get there. The places we will visit, the things we need to do. Plans at the time felt so important, so significant. As I look back at it, it was hard to believe, like looking through a telescope. Seeing a different life time. Just two girls and their family, living a life of carefree, more smiles, less worry. **A normal life.**

They say when something major is about to happen, our 6th sense or as others like to call "extrasensory perception" kicks in. For me, I remember my 6th sense kicking the moment I got out the train and left the station. The same feeling after checking into our rooms and looking out the window, gazing at city's tall building, the cars passing below, seeing people walking on street. This feeling it clung on to me for the next 2 days, as I went to sleep at night, and woke up the next morning. I always did get nervous before something big happened, but this was the very first time I didn't know why. So I did what any person will do. I tried to push it back, ignore it, just tried to forget it. Then it happened.

It was just like any other day. Sunny, warm breeze in the air, clear blue skies, just the perfect summer. Both family decided to go on a shopping spree, enjoy the feeling of spending well earned money. As discussed we were at the doors of the Mall and, what would be our last time, entered. I remember clearly, the moment I laid my eyes on those doors, the feeling came back and this time it was stronger than ever. And I did it again, pushed it away and ignored it. With big smiles on everyone's face, we went it, happily chattering away. Like planned, we went our separate ways, each group promising to meet 2 hours later. As we separated, I looked back towards the family, toward my friend and I did not knew why, but when I saw their backs disappearing into the crowd, I felt sadness. I shook my head, and told myself not to be ridiculous.

My brother and I, separated from our family, thought it would be fun to roam around and see what this place had to offer. As we were joking around, we did not sense the impending danger that was just about to happen around the corner. An hour had passed, we both were starting to get tired and decided to head back to our meeting point and spend the next hour there waiting. But just before we could reached the escalator, a loud piercing scream echoed around us. I looked towards the source, and what I saw made me freeze with shock. The hair on the back of my neck stood, and then I realized what I was feeling ever since I placed my foot in this city. It was **Dread.**

Lifeless eyes stared back, look of terror frozen on her face, mouth opened but no sound came out. The face that will haunt me for the rest of my life, along with thousands of others. For a few seconds, there was a moment of silence, and then screams all around. People started pushing each other, running away from the source that caused all this. However, only a few people stood there, frozen out of fear. I learned that day what fear truly is, and how strong it can be. It consumed every fiber in my body, I could not move, I could not scream. All I could do was stare, at those eyes, at the blood that was pooling around it, as it trying to escape. But what made me stare was the thing that caused it. The sound it made was it gnawed on the body, the slurping noise, the grunts and gurgles it made as it teared through the skin. I could not believe what I was seeing. I could hear the screams, and shouts of someone telling me to run, but it all sound so far, so distant. I was too focused on what was in front of me. Then the thing suddenly looked up and slowly got up, dropping the body with a dull thud on the floor. I realized that it was directing towards me, covered in blood, those cold dead eyes, I will learn to never forget, never wavered. It sickly grey bloody hands, reached out and as it got closer, all I did was just stay still and hold my breath. However, before it could grab me someone stumbled right in front of me and the thing falling onto its knees, quickly grabbed it by the shoulder and bit into it. Blood poured, the man on the ground screamed in agony, as it teared of the flesh. Then before I could see more, hands roughly grabbed me and dragged me away. Away into the crowds, I tried to register what just happened, what I saw.

The pounding in my ears grew louder, as I could feel my lungs burning with my quick and staggered breath. That was when I noticed I was running, my brother still grasping my wrist, navigating through the thick crowd. All running towards the same direction. I remember the look on my brother face terror, shock, confusion but most of all determination burning in his eyes. He quickly looked over, making sure as if I was still there, and his grasp got tighter. He yelled over his shoulder telling me to keep moving, that we were getting closer and that I don't look behind, but most of all that I never let go. The last one I ignored and I wish I didn't. A horde of them was behind us, the snarling, the hungry look, hands reached out to grab whatever it can. Some people stumbled and fell into their hands, I quickly looked forward trying to drown out the screams of those who were unlucky. We were close to the entrance, relief washed over me. However as quickly as the feeling came, it was gone.

Men in uniforms blocked the entrance, guns in their hands. It all happened so fast and at the same time. One second I'm standing there, watching as the uniformed men slowly pointed their guns to our direction. Next second I am on the ground, with bodies being dropped at the same time bullets were being released. My brother on top of me, protecting me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to drown everything out. The screams, the dull sounds of bodies being dropped, the snarls, the groans. Praying that someone would help and end this goddamn nightmare.

Just as the shooting slowly subsided, my brother quickly got us up from the floor, and we both ran towards the other direction. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, pumping my legs to go faster. I didn't knew where we were running, but I didn't care as long as we were far away from the massacre, the bloodshed. My brother's grasp was still tight, as we ran through the long corridors. People passed us, with the same panicking looks mirroring each other's while eyes searched for loved ones. Suddenly I tugged to side and found myself entering the bathroom. Dread kicked in faster, and with wide eyes I looked towards my brother who pushed me into one of the stalls. With a promise of coming back and telling me to lock myself and not open it for anyone but him, he turned his back and went out the door. I still remember the look he gave me, the small smile, the words he said as he handed me his watch. If I knew that would have been last time I would see him... maybe I would have fought harder for him to stay, begged harder to not leave me alone. However, all I could do was just silently cry and wait, clutching the watch he gave me, counting down the minutes for his arrival that would never come.

I remember how cold the air of the bathroom was. How it seeped through my thin clothes. But most of all, I remember the deafening silence. Sometimes I would hear the screams passing by or the quick footsteps, but it would be gone as quickly as it came. With nothing but my own breathing filling the room, I don't know how long I sat in that stall, arguing with myself to open and head out to search for my family, but before I could come to a decision the sound of the door opening stopped me. I perked up, hoping it was my brother coming back for me but before I could call out, moaning noises filled the silent room. I quickly put one hand on my mouth, and one hand on my chest. Mind was running with so many thoughts. Whether if I run now, would I make it? If I stay like this, would it go away, thinking there is nothing here. However, before I could form any kind of sound plan, the moaning got closer. My eyes widen, and breath quickened. Even though the voice in my head was screaming to run, but fear stopped me, as the shuffling foot and the moaning got closer. Then it snarled, as if sensing my fear, and started quickly shuffling towards my stall. With nothing but one thing door between us, it started banging. The whole stall shook, and all I could do is squeeze my eyes shut and quietly sobbed into my hands. That was probably the only time I ever felt so helpless, so small, so alone.

The door started to give away on the third hit and through the gap I could see the cold, dead, hungry eyes. I climbed on top of the toilet, trying to get as much distance as I could. And then with one final hit the door snapped from its hinges, I screamed and closed my eyes. I believed that was it, that's how I'll die. Eaten, and slowly teared limb from limbs. However, before the thing could make one step, suddenly the room was filled with a loud crack of a rifle. I opened my eyes, and there at my feet it laid, thick brownish blood seeping out from the holes formed on its back.

I don't remember much after that, everything happened so fast. One minute, in front of me was a man covered in black military gear talking to what seemed to be a radio connected on his shoulder, a rifle in one hand. Then the next minute a sharp piercing pain in my neck and everything started to go black around me.

This was the day that my whole entire life changed. This was the day where my life really began.


End file.
